<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises by DarylWillFightNatureForCarol (Befrie08)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080233">Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Befrie08/pseuds/DarylWillFightNatureForCarol'>DarylWillFightNatureForCarol (Befrie08)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because Daryl should have known about this, Dixon swearing warning, Episode: s06e02 JSS, F/M, Justice for Carol, Might turn into a two-shot, One Shot, and Morgan should have paid, season 6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:41:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Befrie08/pseuds/DarylWillFightNatureForCarol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after JSS in Season 6 (aka the episode where Badass Carol killed all the Wolves). </p><p>Daryl goes to find Carol and stumbles upon her examining some serious-looking bruises on her back in the mirror. Daryl is determined to find out how she got them. </p><p>God, help Morgan when he does...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daryl Dixon &amp; Carol Peletier, Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, here is another self indulgent one shot. </p><p>I don't know about you guys, but I was extremely annoyed by the fact that Morgan didn't get called out for body slamming Carol. So this is my form of vengeance, I guess, 'cause I hate seeing Carol hurt like that. </p><p>I might do another part for this but it might be a while until it goes up. I'm trying to focus on my main story at the moment, Back To The Past. You never though, inspiration might strike and it could be up tomorrow. We'll see. </p><p>Hope you like this. </p><p>I already put it in the tags, but just in case, be warned of angry Dixon and Dixon bad words lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl climbed the stairs. Rick had asked him to tell Carol that he wanted to speak to her. He didn’t mention why but Daryl figured it had something to do with the secret meetings the three of them had been having outside the gates. He approached her door and knocked a few times but received no response. The door was ajar, so he inched it open. He poked his head in, all the while hoping she was dressed. </p><p>“Carol?” he called as he peered around. </p><p>He spotted her quickly, standing in front of the mirror with her back to it. She had been holding her shirt up high on her back, but she tugged it down quickly and spun to face him. But she wasn’t quick enough to hide the deep purple bruises that covered the expanse of her lower back. </p><p>‘What the fuck?’ he thought to himself. ‘Where the hell had those come from?’ </p><p>“Daryl,” she said a little breathlessly with wide eyes.</p><p>“Hey, uh, sorry for barging in. Rick wanted me to find you,” Daryl told her in a vague tone. </p><p>His attention was still taken by what he had seen. She had never mentioned anything about being injured. Carol nodded and gave him a little smile, recovering quickly from her shock. </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll head down in a minute.” </p><p>When he made no sign of leaving, Carol gave him an odd look. </p><p>“Was there something else?” she asked expectantly. </p><p>Daryl chewed his lip. She clearly wanted to hide it, but he couldn’t help his concern. </p><p>“What happened?” he asked. </p><p>Carol furrowed her brow as if his question didn’t make sense. He knew it was just a front, though. She had seen him looking at those bruises. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“You know I saw ‘em,” he said with a huff. “What the hell happened?” </p><p>Carol sighed, crossing her arms. </p><p>“Nothing. I just got bumped around a lot during the fight. It looks worse than it is.” </p><p>Daryl knew she was lying. There was no way you got bruises like that from being ‘bumped around’. Not unless ‘bumped around’ was code for beat the fuck up. But why wouldn’t she tell the truth? </p><p>“You sure?” he asked, giving her a chance to confess. </p><p>Carol gave a huff of annoyance. </p><p>“I’m sure. Go tell Rick I’ll be down soon.” </p><p>Daryl shook his head. </p><p>“Forget Rick,” he growled. “ You need to get some ice on that. Stay here, I’ll be back.”  </p><p>She opened her mouth to protest, but he was already moving to the door. He wouldn’t give her a chance to argue it. He headed downstairs, seeing Rick in the living room. He looked at Daryl expectantly. </p><p>“Carol ain’t feelin’ well,” he lied easily. “Can it wait ‘til tomorrow?”</p><p>Rick looked a little disappointed, but he nodded. </p><p>“That’s fine. Hope she feels better.”</p><p>With that, he left the house to do whatever the hell Rick did these days. Daryl went to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer. He headed back upstairs with the pack in hand. </p><p>Carol was sitting on the bed when he entered her room again. He had worried she might have locked her door while he was gone. He sat next to her gingerly on the bed. He hadn’t been in her room before, and it seemed so clean and orderly, making him feel out of place. </p><p>“Lift your shirt?” he requested. </p><p>She did without protest, and he pressed the ice to her back. She hissed at the contact, and he murmured an apology. He held the pack in place as he watched her. After a moment, she let out a sigh, and she looked relieved. </p><p>“That feel okay?” he asked. </p><p>She nodded. </p><p>“It does. Thank you.” </p><p>He dipped his head. </p><p>“You’re welcome.” </p><p>They sat quietly together for a while. He wanted to question her again, but he knew she wouldn’t confess. She was too stubborn sometimes. </p><p>“Look, I gotta do somethin’,” Daryl said, breaking the silence. “You gon’ be okay?”</p><p>Carol’s hand came around to hold the ice against herself. He pulled his hand away. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” she confirmed with a small smile. “Go do what you need to do.” </p><p>Daryl nodded and got up. He took a last look at Carol before leaving the room. He needed answers. Something had happened while he was outside the gates. He had heard from the others how Carol had almost single-handedly taken out the men who had invaded the town, but something was missing. There must be a reason she wasn’t being forthcoming about those bruises, and he was determined to find out why. </p><p>He moved through Alexandria quickly. There were a few people that he knew might have answers for him. Eugene, Rosita and Morgan had been among those who had stayed behind.  Whichever one he found first, he would interrogate before moving on to the next. </p><p>It’s Rosita that he spotted first. She was sitting on the porch of one of the houses, sharpening a knife. He approached her, seeing her give him a look of confusion. He understood it. It wasn’t like him to just come up and talk to her. </p><p>“Gotta ask you something,” he said. </p><p>She raised a brow but inclined her head. She set the whetstone down along with the knife. </p><p>“Go ahead,” she replied. </p><p>“The hell happened when we were gone?” </p><p>Rosita’s brow furrowed. </p><p>“You know what happened. Bunch of assholes showed up, and we killed them.” </p><p>He glared at her for her flippant and slightly sarcastic tone. He knew his question had been vague, but surely, she knew what he was talking about.</p><p>“Don’t be a smartass,” he growled. “You know what I’m talkin’ about. What happened with Carol?” </p><p>Rosita sighed, and a look of frustration crossed her face. She threw her hands up. </p><p>“Look, it’s not my place. Carol made it clear she didn’t want anyone to know. Take it up with her.” </p><p>Daryl huffed. Of course, she had told the others not to say anything. At least that was confirmation that there was something to tell. </p><p>"She won't tell me. I saw her back. It's covered in bruises, and she won't say where they come from," Daryl said, feeling his stomach knot at the memory of those bruises. They brought back a lot of awful memories for him. </p><p>Rosita eyed him silently for a while. A myriad of expressions passed over her face before she settled on frustration again. </p><p>“It was Morgan,” she confessed finally, shaking her head. “I wanted to tell Rick straight away. That idiot could have gotten us all killed.” </p><p>Daryl frowned and felt his hackles raising. Morgan was the last person he would have suspected of being responsible.  </p><p>“What do you mean ‘it was Morgan’?” he asked, needing more context. </p><p>Rosita huffed and crossed her arms. </p><p>“The guy found one of those W’s and brought him in. He was trying to rehabilitate him or something crazy like that. Carol found out and tried to kill the guy. Morgan fought her.” </p><p>This was getting worse the more he heard. What the hell was wrong with Morgan? Fighting Carol to protect some guy who had tried to kill them? Then he remembered the weird crap he’d spouted after he had saved him and Aaron. ‘All life is precious’, he had said. </p><p>“I didn’t know she got bruised up like that, but it makes sense,” Rosita continued with concern.  “Morgan body-slammed her into the ground and knocked her out cold.” </p><p>Rage pulsed in his veins at the images her words brought on. They repeated like a mantra in his head: Morgan body-slammed her into the ground. Fuck this, he thought to himself. No way was he gonna let that shit fly. He didn’t even bother to thank Rosita for her confession before storming away. </p><p>He didn’t know where to find Morgan, but he figured he would encounter him soon enough. He stomped through the streets of Alexandria. He passed people along his way, who sent him nervous looks, but he ignored them. He had tunnel vision at the moment. The only thing that mattered was finding Morgan and letting him know how big of a fucking mistake it was to hurt Carol. </p><p>It didn’t take him as long as he had thought it would to find the man. He was standing with Rick and a few other men from Alexandria that Daryl didn’t know the names of. They were discussing something, but Daryl was too far away to hear what the conversation was about. He didn’t give a shit anyway. </p><p>He sped up his pace, the fury rising inside of him. He stormed right up to the small group. Rick was the first to notice him. His friend's mouth opened, and there was a kind look on his face, which morphed into worry when he obviously noticed Daryl's demeanour. Daryl ignored him, shoving him away so he could strike out with his fist into Morgan's face. <br/>Morgan fell to the ground with a noise of surprise. Daryl heard a few shouts from the others, but he paid them no mind. He dropped to the ground over Morgan and brought his fist down on him again. Morgan brought his hands up to try to push him away, but Daryl easily overpowered him. </p><p>“Daryl, what—“ Morgan sputtered, looking confused. </p><p>He didn’t even know, Daryl thought incredulously. He had no idea why he was receiving this beating. That made Daryl even angrier. He growled and rained down blow after blow on the man. He managed to get in a few good hits before he felt arms closing around his. He struggled against them, trying to reach for Morgan, but they managed to drag him away from the man. </p><p>“Daryl, hey, Daryl,” he heard Rick’s voice say as he continued to struggle. “Daryl stop!” Rick’s voice rose finally. </p><p>But Daryl couldn’t stop. He could still see Morgan on the ground, not even attempting to lift himself up. There were blood and bruises on his face, Daryl noted with satisfaction. But it wasn’t enough. He shoved against Rick, trying to get to Morgan again. Rick’s arms tightened around him. </p><p>“What the hell is wrong with you?” Rick asked in a half yell. </p><p>Daryl didn’t take his eyes off of Morgan as he spoke. </p><p>“Asshole knows what he did,” Daryl growled.</p><p>“What did he do?” Rick asked in a calmer tone. </p><p>“He fucking beat Carol!” Daryl snarled, feeling his rage renew as her bruises sprang to mind once more. “He had one of them W’s here, tried to protect him. Carol tried to kill him, so he slammed her into the ground!” </p><p>Morgan had sat up now, and Daryl could see the recognition in his eyes, along with guilt. ‘Yeah, you should feel guilty, you bastard,’ Daryl thought with disgust. </p><p>“I… I didn’t mean to hurt her…” Morgan muttered. It looked like he was talking to himself more than anyone else. “I just… All life is precious.” </p><p>Daryl rolled his eyes at the statement. It made his blood boil. He made another attempt to push Rick away, but his friend, in turn, pushed him in the other direction, finally releasing him. Daryl glanced at him and saw the warning look Rick was levelling to him. </p><p>“This is done,” Rick said in that ‘Cop’ voice. “You go cool off. I’ll deal with this.” </p><p>Daryl glared, still not willing to let it go. Rick apparently saw that because he continued. </p><p>“Hey,” Rick said with a meaningful look. “I’m not going to just let this go, okay?” </p><p>Daryl looked over his shoulder at Morgan who looked only half there right now. All Daryl wanted was to kill the man. No one should be allowed to hurt Carol and get away with it. But he knew Rick and knew there was no way he would let it happen. He cared too much for Morgan for some reason. The reassurance that he wouldn’t ‘let this go’ meant nothing to Daryl. Rick certainly wasn’t going to punish Morgan. He would likely just talk to the man. Still, there was nothing more he could do right now. </p><p>He backed off and saw the relief settle in Rick’s eyes. Daryl turned and started to move away from the scene but paused after only taking a few steps. He whirled around, eyes narrowing at Morgan. The man looked a little more like himself now, and he gazed back at Daryl with a strange expression. </p><p>“You touch her again, I’ll fuckin’ kill you,” Daryl vowed darkly. “Not even he would be able to save you then.” </p><p>Knowing he needed to get out of there before he followed through with the threat right now, he turned again and stomped away. His hands were clenched into fists, and he could feel his blunt nails digging into his palms. The pain that accompanied it and the pain in his knuckles helped relieve some of the tension inside him at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There you go. Angry Daryl is weirdly fun to write. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>